doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2
Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game 2 is the sequel to the best-selling hit Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game. It was released for the Drewtendo Wii-nar U and Drewtendo 3DS and received SMASHING reviews. Confirmed Characters Ronald McDonald. Power level- Balanced Moves: Hambuga Throw, Skateboard, Clown Stomp, Bench Jump. Final Smash: RAN RAN RUU! (Ronald does his famous "Ran Ran Ruu" attack, damaging players) Grimace. Power level- Balanced Moves: Testicle Roll, Cum Barf, Evil Grimace, Balloon Ballz. Final Smash: Butt Blast (Grimace shoots a massive laser from his ass) King Dedede. Power level- Strong Moves: (same as previous games) Final Smash: Big Gay Dance (Dedede does a dance that sends in an army of Waddle Dees) Wario. Power level- Strong Moves: (same as previous games) Final Smash: Wario Man (Wario eats a burger and turns into his superhero alter-ego) Shy Guy. Power level- Balanced Moves: Spear Toss, Stilt Walk, Fly Guy, Tennis Smash. Final Smash: Tribal Dance (Shy Guy dons a hula skirt and spear and performs a dance that damages players) Donkey Kong. Power level- Strong Moves: (Same as previous games). Final Smash: Konga Beat (DK grabs his bongos and proceeds to play a song) Pinkie Pie (New). Power level- Balanced Moves: Party Cannon, Cupcake Throw, Balloon Lift, Gummy. Final Smash: Pinkamena Diane Pie (Pinkie turns into her evil counterpart and begins damaging players with killer cupcakes) Twilight Sparkle (New). Power level- Balanced Moves: Magic Wand, Horn Dash, Solar Being, Friendship Surprise. Final Smash: Elements of Harmony (Twilight gathers her pony friends and uses the Elements on players) Metal Mario (New). Power level- Strong Moves: Drug-Up Mushroom, Crack Pack, Wing Cap, Weed Smoke. Final Smash: Drug Overdose (Metal Mario ODs on all sorts of drugs to increase his attacks) Squidward Tentacles (New). Power level- Balanced Moves: Clarinet Blast, Pizza Slam, Tentacle Slap, Krabby Patty Toss. Final Smash: Sour Note (Squidward transforms into his superhero alter-ego and plays his clarinet, causing his opponents to fall asleep. Similar to Peach's Final Smash) Sweetie Belle (New). Power level- Neutral Moves: Cutie Mark Crusaders, Ice Cream Spin, Power Tears, Unicorn Kick. Final Smash: Sweetie Bot (Sweetie Belle uses the Allspark to tun into her robotic alter ego. Similar to Wario Man) Colonel Sanders. Power level- Balanced. Moves: Killer Cane, Chicken Chop, Bucket Bounce, Herbs and Spices. Final Smash: Colonel's Special (The Colonel prepares 2 drumsticks and uses them as melee weapons) Discord (New). Power Level- Strong Moves: Slash, Chaotic Blast, Chocholate Rain, Morph. Final Smash: Discord's Surprise (Discord warps the stage with his chaotic powers) Comfirmed Assist Trophies Rainbow Dash: The awesome Pegasus pony. She flies at supersonic speeds, damaging players. Fluttershy (New): The animal-loving Pegasus pony. Turns into the Saddle Rager, dealing massive damage to players. Grimlock (New): The mighty Dinobot leader. Goes in either T-Rex or robot mode, attacking players. SKODWARDE (New): The demonic octopus. Uses his evil powers to wipe out the opposition. Johnny Test (New): The annoying science kid. Uses his fart clouds to push players off the stage. Similar to Issac in Brawl. Tails (New): The alcoholic fox. Slows down time, causing players to move slower and act weirder. Similar to Shadow. Confirmed Stages *Ronald McDonald Hell *Ponyville *Yoshi's Island *Barney Bunch Stadium *Elmo's World *CWCville *DK Jungle (New) *Troll Towers (New) *Grimace Circuit (New) *Autobots HQ (New) *Animal Jam Party (New) *Ruunbow Road (New) *Stanley's Clubhouse (New) *The Cloudoseum (New) *Hong Kong/Tokyo (New) *Bikini Bottom (New) Bosses The game will feature some boss fights as well. *Betty DeVille *Fatty Bear *Burger King *King K. Rool *Plankton *Slattern *Master Hand *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Neo Cortex *Tirek Category:Video Games Category:Drewtendo Category:Insanity Category:Swell Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Ronald McDonald: The Fighting Game